Quest: Vang's Legacy
Note: You must be level 45 or above to recieve this quest Captain Jack Sparrow believes he saw one of the servants of Jing Vang, a Singaporean conqueror, climbing through Misty Mire two days ago. *Visit Captain Hector Barbossa in Barbossa's Grotto-''100 Notoriety "''Glad ye could make it, ever heard of the tale of Jing Vang? No? Well, Jing Vang was a Singaporean conqueror trying to join El Patron. It's legend he is in possession of the Sword of the Golden Dragon, a very fine collectable. Jack Sparrow thinks he saw a servant of Vang climbing around in Misty Mire. You know what that means? It means he may be real, and we can't let him attack us, or we'll be dead for sure. Jackie will be in the King's Arm right about now, find him, he'll tell you what to do." -Captain Hector Barbossa Uncover the Legend Help Jack uncover the legend Visit Captain Jack Sparrow You must help Jack Sparrow find out whether the legend is real or not. Visit him in the King's Arm- 100 Notoriety "Aye, so Barbossa sent ye, did he? Good! Find me Thomas, he's this bloke, uh, Jack Stormwalker's father, he'll know where Jack is about now." -Captain Jack Sparrow Find Thomas in Orinda's Shack Find Jack Stormwalker's father, Thomas. Jack is an excellent scout, but went missing- 100 Notoriety "Argh! What do ye want? I got nothin' to hide! You came 'round last week... oh, it's you. Joshammee Gibbs said you'd be stopping by. Sorry 'bout my reaction. Can't be to cautious, with these EITC looming 'round. Say, think ye could help me? I'll tell ye where old Jackie is when yer done. I owe a bit of money to Neban the Silent and his assassins. Think you could help me out?" -Thomas Defeat Neban the Silent Thomas has some money to pay off, and Neban has been sending him threats to burn down his house Defeat 4 Assassins You can't defeat Neban without weakening the guards first. Defeat Neban the Silent Defeat Neban the Silent. Maim him, but do not kill him. Return to Thomas Return to Thomas to inform him of your deed- 500 Notoriety "Ah! Bless ye! Alrigh', me son said he was off to Port Royal to have a drink with a visitor, but I have no clue who the visitor was. I know he spoke with the dockworker before he left, go talk to Horatio Fowler." -Thomas Speak to Horatio Fowler Jack Stormwalker told Horatio where he was going before he left, and why he needed the finest ship- 50 Notoriety "Eh, ugh, I'm not supposed to reveal what my customers are up to, savvy? Me throats dry from workin' in the sun all day, fetch me o' bit o' rum, would ye?" -Horatio Fowler Get Horatio Some Rum Go to the Faithful Bride and get rum from Carver- 10 Notoriety "Bottle of rum? That'll be 15 gold, mate." -Carver Give Carver Gold Give Carver 15 gold to pay for the rum. "Fair winds mate!" -Carver Return to Horatio Return to Horatio Fowler- 100 Notoriety "Ah... much better. Well, that Stormwalker said he was off to meet some bloke named Robert McRoberts at the Royal Anchor." -Horatio Fowler Speak to Robert McRoberts Speak to Robert McRoberts about Jack Stormwalker in the Royal Anchor- 200 Notoriety "Aye, he was here. We were discussing something about military tactics. Around noon, though, he said he had to go to visit a grave in Cutthroat Jungle. Haven't seen him since."' -Robert McRoberts Find Jack Stormwalker in Cutthroat Jungle Sail to Cutthroat Isle Sail to Cutthroat Isle, Robert McRoberts said he'd be there Go into the Jungle Go into the jungle and find Jack Stormwalker "Arr, who goes there! ''Who are you? What? You say Jack Sparrow sent you? Well, I guess we oughta go to Tortuga then. I'll only be a minute, can you tell my father I'm safe? I'll meet you in the King's Arm." -Jack Stormwalker Return to Thomas Return to Thomas to inform him of his son's safety- 0 Notoriety "He's okay? Oh thank you! I wish had a way to repay you. I'm in your debt!" -Thomas Return to Jack Sparrow Return to Jack Sparrow, Jack Stormwalker will be in the tavern- 500 Notoriety "Good, you've returned! Stormwalker, go to the Rat's Nest and tell me what you find. Apparently, the Navy has a spy. Eliminate Nathaniel Grimm, so we can proceed. He'll be in the Thieves Den hopefully." -Captain Jack Sparrow Eliminate Nathaniel Grimm Nathaniel Grimm is an ex-pirate working for the Navy, and feeding them information of the location of Jack Sparrow. Defeat him so the plan can move on- 0 Notoriety Return to Jack Sparrow Go back to Jack Sparrow- 100 Notoriety "Jolly good!" -Captain Jack Sparrow Recruit Francis Bluehawk You must gather a group of militia to fight Jing Vang. Start with Francis Bluehawk. "I saw them... Hamsakai... there were ten of them... barely got out alive!" -Jack Stormwalker "Calm down, mate! There be raiders among us. Go keep watch on that island near the International Trading Bank office. Now, onto our next plan of action! We need a militia, and fast. Francis Bluehawk owns a mercenary force. Go visit Jeffrey Blasthawk in the Francis Brigade Museum before it's too late." -Captain Jack Sparrow Find Jeffrey Blasthawk Find Jeffrey Blasthawk, he'll tell you where Francis is... if you can persuade him- 100 Notoriety "Hmm, Francis? Saw him just the other day. Course, he left the Francis Brigade. You know, we collect a lot of stuff. Say, there's this one fella' named Leon. He was Grand Lord of the East India Trading Company. His father, Lord Johnny Goldtimbers, should have his coat. Don't come back without it!" -Jeffrey Blasthawk Find Leon's Coat Go find Leon's coat from Johnny Goldtimbers on Kingshead- 100 Notoriety "Jeffrey wants my son's coat? Well, sorry, but Leon was buried in it. I know a man who might know Francis. His name is Robert McRoberts. Don't know where he is. I assume Graham Marsh might know. They do a bit of business together." -Johnny Goldtimbers Talk to Graham Marsh Speak to Graham Marsh about Robert McRoberts' location- 10 Notoriety "Hmm, Robert McRoberts? He's at the docks, teachin' some kids sword techniques. You can head up there if ya like. Watch it though, he's edgy." -''Graham Marsh Talk to Robert McRoberts Talk to Robert McRoberts about the location of Francis- 100 Notoriety ''"Ten hut! Bladestorm! -''turns around''- Hey, your that flotsam that came around the Royal Anchor! What're you doing here? Wait a moment. -turns to soldiers- Dismissed! -turns back to you- You say you wanna know where Francis Bluehawk is? Well, last I heard, he's staying in the Skull's Thunder with his soldiers. But he's leaving soon. Catch him before he leaves, or it may be a while before he resurfaces." -''Robert McRoberts Visit Francis Bluehawk Visit Francis Bluehawk in the Skull's Thunder- 100 Notoriety "''Who're you!?! Who told you where I was? Hessian Jagers, attack!" -Francis Bluehawk Defeat Jagers Defeat 5 of Francis' soldiers- 100 Notoriety Speak to Francis Speak to Francis- 100 Notoriety "Alright, you fight well! What do you want?'' Are you mental? I'm a mercenary anyway, where's my pay!? -''Francis Bluehawk Pay Francis 500 gold Pay Francis for his service- 0 Notoriety "Much appreciated. I'll be in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga if you need me." -Francis Bluehawk Return to Jack Sparrow Return to Jack Sparrow to tell him of Francis' allegiance- 500 Notoriety "Excellent! Now, you won't like the next two so much..." ''-Captain Jack Sparrow Recruit the British Navy Recruit the British Navy to help influence your next help. "''I've gotten word that the HMS Imperial, the king of England's ship, is going to arrive at Kingshead in any minute. Take the fastest ship you've got and disrupt as many guards as possible." -Captain Jack Sparrow Disrupt Navy Defeat 20 Navy veterans to disrupt functions at Kingshead- 0 Notoriety Return to Jack Sparrow Return to Jack Sparrow to inform him of your success- 100 Notoriety "Excellent! Now, here's where it gets tricky. Recover a Navy Uniform from Thieves Den, as well as a Navy sail canvas. They'll both be in crates." -Captain Jack Sparrow Recover Navy Uniform Recover Navy uniform to disguise yourself- 0 Notoriety Recover Sail Canvas Recover a British Navy sail canvas from a crate in the Thieves Den- 0 Notoriety Return to Jack Sparrow Return to Jack Sparrow with the canvas and uniforms- 100 Notoriety "Brilliant! Now, sail to Port Royal, and quickly! You must arrive before the blockade is set up! Meet me mate's mate, Captain Ryan, in the gypsy camp near the fort." -Captain Jack Sparrow Sail to Port Royal Sail to Port Royal under the British Navy colors- 0 Notoriety (Note: You cannot use the teleport totem. Doing this quest also unlocks the British Navy colors, which may be used at any time to keep Navy and EITC from attacking you, but undead may.) Meet Captain Ryan Meet Captain Ryan in the gypsy camp in Fort Charles- 200 Notoriety "You Jack Sparrow's friend? Alright, let me tell you the plan. The king of England is arriving on that ship, and we need his elite soldiers. He'll be arriving with two other men. One is named Andrew. The other is named Joseph Ironeagle. They're definitely smart, so there's no chance you'll be tricking them. We can't hurt them, or we'll have the entire Navy on our heels. There crazy for rum though. There's some in the depot over there. Put this in their rum. -hands bottle labeled "Knock 'em out"- Offer them the rum when they go around the side of the fort to pick up the documents I've placed there. They'll be drowsy immediately. Then, go into the fort and proceed to the office. Then speak with the king. Oh yeah, his name's John Breasly just so you know. He changed his name a few years back." -Captain Ryan Knock 'em Out Give Andrew and Joseph the poisoned rum- 10 Notoriety "You there, what kind of rum is that?" -Joseph Ironeagle "We'll be needing to inspect that.. just to make sure it's tasty... I mean not poisoned!" -Andrew Hide the Bodies Hide the unconcious body from prying eyes in the gypsy camp- 100 Notoriety Speak to the King Speak to John Breasly in the office- 500 Notoriety "Hmm, help the pirates? That would be tempting, but why should I trust you? All you pirates do is blow up my navy! But, alas, I do quite miss having my pirate friends. Tell you what, I'll do this for no price! But, if it should be a trap, we're leaving immediately. I'll be here when you need me. The navy won't attack you, I promise. Captain Ryan will be on Tortuga, hanging around the docks." -John Breasly Return to Jack Sparrow Tell Jack Sparrow you've reached an alliance with the Navy- 100 Notoriety "That is the best news I've heard in a long while. Almost too easy. Now, onto our next man." -Captain Jack Sparrow Recruit the EITC Recruit the East India Trading Company to help in your quest. "Our next best chance is getting a bloke named Samuel Redbeard. We've got no clue where he is, but I think he's at Fort Righteous. We need a Medallion of Sight to get through the Cursed Fog. Problem is, we don't know where they are. Now, I know that the Spanish used to use them. Speak to Avaricia, and ask about them. He's so full of grog that he won't remember you walking in." -Captain Jack Sparrow Speak to Avaricia Speak to Avaricia about the Medallions of Sight- 100 Notoriety "''Ugh... what is it? You... you wanna know about 'dose medallions? Worthless, ye ask meh! See, Cotez used 'em to... to... I can't remember. Gimme a solution ta clear meh head. Talk ta dat bartender at meh tavern ." -Avaricia Get Tonic Recieve tonic from a bartender- 10 Notoriety "''I sell to no one unless they show me their privateering cards, mate! Hey, what.. ''-you punch bartender in face- ...''ugh...-bartender passes out-''..." -bartender Take Tonic Take the tonic from the unconcious bartender- 10 Notoriety "''Hey, what do you think your doing? Hernandez, Julio, get him" -Spanish Privateer Defeat Spanish Privateers Defeat 3 spanish privateers- 0 Notoriety Return to Avaricia Give Avaricia the tonic- 200 Notoriety "Gracias, mate. You went through quite a hassle to get this, si? My serf told me before you returned. Now, about the medallions. So, Cortez used 'em to sneak into the Aztec city of Tenochitlan and kill 'em off. I know there are a few hidden on Cutthroat Isle. Search the oldest graves there. Adios, amigo. Come back here so I may inspect 'em." -Avaricia Search Cutthroat Search Cutthroat Jungle for Medallions of Sight- 10 Notoriety Return to Avaricia Show Avaricia what you've found- 100 Notoriety "They're fake! But, who would defile the graves? Hmm, strange. Visit Tia Dalma, she'll help you make one, hopefully!" -Avaricia Visit Tia Dalma Visit Tia Dalma and ask her to help you make a Medallion of Sight- 100 Notoriety "You be wanting a medallion, eh? It is not an easy path. We must begin with obtaining Aztec gold. Fight some Spanish Undead Capitans in Lava Gorge." -Tia Dalma Capture Aztec Gold Capture Aztec gold from Spanish Undead Capitans- 0 Notoriety Return to Tia Dalma Return to Tia Dalma with the Aztec gold- 100 Notoriety "Excellent, we have enough for our upcoming dangers. Next, you must venture to Undead Island, and retrice a list of supplies for me." ''-Tia Dalma (Note: You have now unlocked the ability to disguise yourself a undead by night) Gather Ingredients Gather the ingredients for Tia Dalma Soulkeeper Staffs Collect 5 Undead Soulkeeper staffs Slayer Chains Collect 1 Undead Slayer chain Bone Dust Collect 12 ounces of bone dust from Undead Raiders Voodoo Dolls Collect 3 voodoo dolls from Undead Voodoo Masters Collect Dagger Iron Collect 5 ounces of iron from Undead Assassins Collect Alligator Eyes Collect 10 Massive Alligator eyes Buccaneer Hair Collect 20 strands of Undead Buccaneer hair Sand Collect a bag of soil from the beach of the island Cave Rock Collect a bag of cave rock from the caves within the island Water Collect a canteen of water from the cursed seas surrounding the island Return to Tia Dalma Return to Tia Dalma with the ingredients- 700 Notoriety "''Well, you are much craftier then I imagined. You have done well. Here, go now, your medallion is ready. Travel back to witty Jack to see what to do next." -Tia Dalma Return to Jack Sparrow Return to Jack Sparrow with your medallion- 100 Notoriety "You got it then, did you? I've got you sail canvas and me old East India Trading Company uniform. Sail to Fort Righteous with these. A bloke named Johnny Goldtimbers will meet you on the dock. Your cover name is John Smith." -Captain Jack Sparrow Sail to Fort Righteous Sail into Fort Righteous without being detected, then meet Johnny Goldtimbers on the docks- 100 Notoriety "Ahem, I believe I was supposed to be meeting a Mr. John Smith at this dock, yes? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers, and welcome to Fort Righteous. We'll be... listen up, pirate. I'm risking my neck to help you get to the fort. You better not blow your cover, or we'll be mounted on Beckett's fireplace! Proceed up the docks, there will be a Navy Guard waiting to escort you to the main entrance. I'll meet you up ahead. Don't talk to anyone, and keep your face as hidden as possible. Your cover name is John Smith." -Johnny Goldtimbers Meet the Guard Meet the Navy Guard who will lead you to the main entrance to Fort Righteous- 10 Notoriety "Eh, your Mr. Smith? Follow me to our entrance. After the entrance is our welcoming courtyard, where you are to meet your next escort." -Navy Guard Meet Johnny in the Courtyard Meet Admiral Goldtimbers in the welcoming courtyard by the fountain- 0 Notoriety "I shall be leaving you. (''Navy Guard bows politely) ''Have a brilliant vist!" -Navy Guard "So, you've made it this far have you? Alright, you'll need to proceed straight ahead, then when you come out the the training grounds, walk under the covering around the side until you meet a bridge with Dragoons guarding it. You'll need these pass papers -''hands you roll of parchment - ''to get by. Then, after crossing the bridge, you'll be in a small area with offices around the side, with several officials in the middle. I'll be in the offce called: Minor Exports." -Johnny Goldtimbers Pass Under Dragoon Bridge Pass under the Dragoon bridge to enter the first courtyard- 10 Notoriety "Hey, you there, let me see your papers! Hmm, looks legit. Alright, you can pass on. Good day." -Dragoon Meet Johnny Meet Johnny in Minor Exports- 10 Notoriety "Hmm, faster than I thought. But we've barely penetrated the fort. There's an archway on the other side of the courtyard that leads to the main fortress. I can't be seen accompanying you though. So first, after walking up there, you'll be on another bridge. Head across that, and you'll have two choices: a ramp or the battlements. Take the ramp down, and you'll see a set of gallows. Walk under the cover provided around the side, and you'll be at a set of thick wooden doors, which I'll be outside. Meet you there!" -Johnny Goldtimbers Find the Doors Find the thick wooden doors Johnny was talking about- 10 Notoriety "Thought you'd never show. Alright, you must act as proper as possible when we walk through here. We'll go pretty far under there, and then when we'll find another staircase leading to another bridge. I'll be accompanying you this time." ''-Johnny Goldtimbers Follow Johnny Follow Johnny through the passageways- 50 Notoriety "''Excellent. We'll head up this staircase, and we'll have to pass through another checkpoint. This one is high security. Don't speak to anyone unless directly spoken to. We've reached the official headquarters outskirts. If you blow this, we're both dead." -Johnny Goldtimbers Pass the Checkpoint Get through the checkpoint without being detected- 50 Notoriety "Halt! Admiral Goldtimbers, who is accompanying you? You there, what's your name and business!" -Grunt "He's with me, so it's none of your business. And for your information, he's mute. Took a nasty hit from a pirate, hasn't been able to talk since! But if you must question him, be my guest. Of course it'll be the last thing you ever do in the East India Trading Company." -Johnny Goldtimbers "S-sorry, sir. Move along. Have a nice d-day." -Grunt Proceed To Headquarters Follow Johnny through the headquarters- 50 Notoriety "As you see, we've got a high built establishment here. Over there, you'll see our security headquarters. Mercer is in charge there. I think he's with Samuel though. You'll see our documentary records offices, and several others. We'll through these areas, and then we'll be at the main office. I'll have to depart before the main office." ''-Johnny Goldtimbers Proceed to Main Office Proceed to the main office- 100 Notoriety ''"Here's where I must depart from you. Give the guards this paper. ''I'll see you outside."'' -'Johnny Goldtimbers Approach Guards Approach the guards- 0 Notoriety ''"Halt, no one passes without papers. Let me see these! Looks legit, enter." -Mercenary Enter Main Office Enter the main office- 500 Notoriety "What do you want? You... you come on the behalf of Jack Sparrow? Mercer, kill him now!" -Cutler Beckett Defeat Mercer Looks like your arrival was not welcomed. Defeat Mercer- 500 Notoriety Speak to the EITC Lords Speak to Lord Samuel Redbeard and Lord Cutler Beckett- 100 Notoriety "You come in peace? Hardly believable. Your just lucky you didn't kill Mercer! Now, what does that fool Sparrow want from us?" -Lord Samuel Redbeard "You want us to help you defeat Jing Vang? As if we'd help scum like you! Wait a minute, we may be able to make this work. You tell us the location of L'asile, and we'll consider it." -Lord Cutler Beckett Lie to the EITC Lie to Samuel and Beckett about the location of L'asile- 100 Notoriety "Hmm, I see. It's off the maps? Well, I think we can help you defeat Vang. Pablo Swordmaster will be in the Trading Co. Office on Tortuga, and he will await your orders. Tell Jack Sparrow of our deal." -Lord Cutler Beckett Return to Captain Jack Sparrow Return to Captain Jack Sparrow to tel lhim of your success- 500 Notoriety "That was extremely brave of you, mate! Lying to them about L'asile too? Brilliant! Our last two allies will be willing to help hopefully." -Captain Jack Sparrow Recruit the Duchess of Anemois Recruit the French by allying yourself with the queen of France, the Duchess of Anemois. "Speak to the Duchess of Anemois on Ile d'Etable de Porc about our quest." -Captain Jack Sparrow Visit the Duchess Visit the Duchess of Anemois- 100 Notoriety "You would like me to help Jack Sparrow defeat Jing Vang? I would love to help, but alas, many of my subjects would refuse this idea outright. Maybe you could convince them the pirates could help them? Here's a list of frequent complaints" ''-Duchess of Anemois Sink 10 Undead Spanish Ships The undead Spanish ships often raid French islands. Sink 5 Spanish Privateers Sink Spanish privateers to stop raids on Ile d'Etable de Porc. Defeat 12 Undead Mercenaries Defeat Undead Mercenaries to lay the undead French mercs to rest. Defeat 10 Undead Spanish Bandidos Deafeat Undead Bandidos to stop raids on French settlements. Return to the Duchess Return to the Duchess of Anemois to tell her of your success- 500 Notoriety "''You have become very notorious around my people. They have agreed, and we shall help you. Meet Matthew Daggermenace in the King's Arm when you need him. Until then, speak with Jack Sparrow about our alliance." -Duchess of Anemois Return to Captain Jack Sparrow Return to Captain Jack Sparrow to tell him of your success- 100 Notoriety "Doesn't take much to win those French over, eh mate? You really convinced them though. Our last ally will be much tougher though." -Captain Jack Sparrow Recruit Pearson Wright Recruit the Spanish by allying yourself with the king of Spain, Pearson Wright. "Pearson isn't the giving sort. Winning him over will call for bloodshed. Speak to him on Isla de Avaricia" -Captain Jack Sparrow Visit Pearson Wright Visit Pearson Wright- 100 Notoriety "You want me to help you? As if, I only help royalty. Of course, I might be able to help you. I'm in a fued with the king of England right now. If you could, deliver this message to him." -Pearson Wright Deliver the Messager Deliver the message from Pearson Wright to John Breasly- 100 Notoriety "He wants me to call off all of the navy and let him rule all of my colonies in the Caribbean? Absolutely not! Give him this message." -John Breasly Return the Message Return the message from John Breasly to Pearson Wright- 100 Notoriety "I was expecting that. Couldn't have hurt to try though. You still have a lot coming your way, however. My outfit is beginning to mold, and I need a new one. Speak to Adoria Dolores about my new set of clothing." -Pearson Wright New Clothes Pearson Wright needs new clothes. Visit Adoria Dolores Speak to Adoria Dolores about a new set of clothes for Pearson Wright- 100 Notoriety "New clothes you say? Well then, might as well get started. Let's start with the hat. Get an ostritch feather, fine silk, a leather strap, and a silver buckle. They should be in crates in Fort Dundee, except for the buckle." -Adoria Dolores Hat Materials Obtain a Feather Obtain an ostritch feather from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain Fine Silk Obtain Fine Silk from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain Leather Obtain a leather strap from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain a Silver Buckle Obtain a silver buckle from a Grunt in Bekcett's Quarry. Return to Adoria Dolores Return to Adoria Dolores with the hat material- 100 Notoriety "Excellent! You've got it! While I begin crafting it, you gather the materials for the coat. We'll need a crate of leather, a barrel of wool, a barrel of silk, golden buttons, and cuff links." -Adoria Dolores Coat Materials Obtain Leather Obtain leather from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain Wool Obtain wool from a barrel in Fort Dundee. Obtain Silk Obtain silk from a barrel in Fort Dundee. Obtain Golden Buttons Obtain 20 golden buttons by defeating Mercenaries in Beckett's Quarry. Obtain Cuff Links Obtain 2 cuff links by defeating Assassins in Beckett's Quarry. Return to Adoria Dolores Return to Adoria Dolores with the coat material- 100 Notoriety "Well done. That took half the time I expected. I've finished the hat, it's on the shelf over there. While I work on the coat, you go collect materials for the vest. We'll need a barrel of cotton, a crate of lace, three golden buckles, and 'three straps of leather." Adoria Dolores Vest Materials Obtain Cotton Obtain cotton from a barrel in Fort Dundee. Obtain Lace Obtain lace from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain Golden Buckles Obtain 3 golden buckles from Hired-Guns in Beckett's Quarry. Obtain Leather Obtain 3 straps of leather from crates in Fort Dundee. Return to Adoria Dolores Return to Adoria Dolores with the vest material- 100 Notoriety "Brilliant work! The coat is done, it's in the corner. While I work on the vest, go gather the materials for the shirt. We'll need a barrel of cotton, a barrel of silk, a crate of lace, and Indian cloth. Good luck!" -Adoria Dolores Shirt Materials Obtain Cotton Obtain cotton from a barrel in Fort Dundee. Obtain Silk Obtain silk from a barrel in Fort Dundee. Obtain Lace Obtain lace from a crate in Fort Dundee. Obtain Indian Cloth Obtain Indian cloth from Samuel in Beckett's Quarry. Return to Adoria Dolores Return to Adoria Dolores with the shirt materials- 100 Notoriety "The East India Trading Company is on to us! I've sent the parts of the outfit we've completed to Port Royal. Nathaniel Truehound will help you from here on. Take the materials you've obtained and meet Nathaniel Truehound in his shop." -Adoria Dolores Visit Nathaniel Truehound Speak to Nathaniel Truehound about what to do with the outfit next- 100 Notoriety "I just got the partial outfit from Adoria. I'll finish up that shirt, and in the mean time you go get me the belt material. A silver buckle and a crate of leather, and an unbreakable enchantment spell from that gypsy Lucinda." -Nathaniel Truehound Belt Materials Obtain a Silver Buckle Obtain a silver buckle from a Mercenary in Fort Charles. Obtain Leather Obtain leather from a crate in Fort Charles. Use Spell Use an unbreakable enchantment spell from Lucinda to make the belt unbreakable, but still craftable. Return to Nathaniel Truehound Return to Nathaniel Truehound with the belt materials- 100 Notoriety "Jolly good. While I craft the belt, collect materials for the...err...breeches. We need a barrel of cotton, a barrel of silk, a crate of lace, and a crate of stitches. Come back here when your done." -Nathaniel Truehound Breeches Materials Obtain Cotton Obtain cotton from a barrel in Fort Charles. Obtain Silk Obtain silk from a barrel in Fort Charles. Obtain Lace Obtain lace from a crate in Fort Charles. Obtain Stitches Obtain stitches from a crate in Fort Charles. Return to Nathaniel Truehound Return to Nathaniel Truehound with the breeches material- 100 Notoriety "Good work. I've carved Nuestro Punto Fuerte into the belt buckle. It means We Stand Strong in Spanish. I've also added weapon holsters. Now, to finish up those boots. We'll need leather, golden buckles, fur, and some flexible metals for support." -Nathaniel Truehound Boot Materials Obtain Leather Obtain leather from a crate in Fort Charles. Obtain Golden Buckles Obtain 2 golden buckles from Hired-Guns in Fort Charles. Obtain Fur Obtain fur from barrels in Fort Charles. Obtain Flexible Metals Obtain flexible metals from a crate in Fort Charles. Return to Nathaniel Truehound Return to Nathaniel Truehound with the boot materials- 100 Notoriety "Good, we're done. While I finish up the boots, can you go down to the docks and collect a package for me? That dockworker Fletcher Beakman should have it. Return when you've got it." -Nathaniel Truehound Speak to Fletcher Beakman Speak to Fletcher Beakman about a a package for Nathaniel Truehound- 0 Notoriety "Yeah, I've got it here. Tell Nathaniel I said hello, will you?" Return to Nathaniel Truehound Return to Nathaniel Truehound with the package- 0 Notoriety "Ah, here's the rum I ordered! the outfit is ready, bring it to Pearson. Fair winds." -Nathaniel Truehound Return to Pearson Wright Return to Pearson Wright with his new clothes- 1000 Notoriety "You went though a lot, I've heard? Well, you've done great work! Now, I've got one more job for you. There's a few people I need money from or revenge on. Here's the list." -Pearson Wight Wright's Revenge Pearson Wright needs debts collected and revenge committed on those who have conned him. Collection Pearson needs some things collected. Edward Stormhawk Collect money from Edward Stormhawk "I guess I couldn't avoid him forever." -Edward Stormhawk Jewler Smitty Collect a ring from Jewler Smitty "I've been waiting for someone to pick this up!" -Jewler Smitty Cassandra Collect money from Cassandra "Aww, already? It's due this week? Oh well..." ''-Cassandra Josie McReedy Collect rum from Josie McReedy "''Finest rum I could get. I hope Wright will enjoy it." -Josie McReedy James MacDougal Collect money from James Macdougal "Not too bad, eh?" -James MacDougal Darby Drydock Collect the deeds to 10 warships "I've got him his ships, alright!" -Darby Drydock Orinda Le Juene Collect money from Orinda "Yes, yes I've got it." -Orinda Le Juene O'Malley Collect the deeds to 10 warships "What an order! I've got the deeds here." -O'Malley Big Phil Collect money from Big Phil "I've got his gold, yes." -Big Phil Butcher Brown Collect food from Butcher Brown "Here's that food he requested. Fair winds!" -Butcher Brown Fernando Collect money from Fernando "Aye, here's his gold." -Fernando Rico Collect rum from Rico "He wants all that rum? What's he playing at? Oh well..." -Rico Deaf Gunny Collect cannonballs from Deaf Gunny "Let's see here... ah here we are. Here's his order!" -Deaf Gunny Balthasar Bollard Collect the deeds to 10 warships "Ten warships! His navy will be unstoppable!" -Balthasar Bollard Romany Bev Collect voodoo artifacts from Romany Bev "I have the artifacts here." -Romany Bev Revenge Pearson Wright needs revenge on people who have conned him - in this life, and the next. Admiral Edward Sharktooth Admiral Edward Sharktooth is a Navy admiral rumored to captain the HMS Newcastle. Sink his ship. Captain Eric Dreadblade Captain Eric Dreadblade is the captain of an EITC Tyrant. Sink his ship. Ian Ramjaw Ian Ramjaw, a navy veteran, refuses to repay Pearson Wright. Find him on Kingshead, and maim him. General Bloodless General Bloodless owed Pearson in life, and still owes him in death. Defeat him. Gideon Grog Gideon owed Pearson Wright voodoo artifacts, but killed himself so Pearson could not obtain them. Defeat him. Foul Crenshaw Foul Crenshaw stole gold from Pearson Wright. He died trying to bury it, and became undead. Defeat him. Blackheart Blackheart killed a good friend of Pearson Wright's. Before Pearson could find him, he died. Defeat him. Phineas Fowl Phineas Fowl and his soldiers executed many pirates in Pearson Wright's service. Maim him. Edward Lohand Edward Lohand trained at the sides of Pearson's enemy, John Breasly. Maim Edward, but do not kill him. General Sandspine Sandspine often sold weapons, mostly explosives, to Pearson, until he tried to assassinate Pearson. Unfortunately, he blew himself up, and Jolly Roger got his soul. Defeat him. Return to Pearson Wright Return to Pearson Wright with your jobs completed- 500 Notoriety "I thought you'd ever come back! Well, I guess I've gotta join you now. My general, Luuluu, will await your orders outside Bowdash Manor. I hope to see you soon." -Pearson Wright Return to Captain Jack Sparrow Return to Captain Jack Sparrow with your success in persuading Pearson Wright- 100 Notoriety "You did it! Our army is complete!" -Jack Sparrow Final Plans Begin the final plans. "Tell our generals we're ready for the attack. Jack Stormwalkers says that there's a lot of undead in the Misty Mire." -Captain Jack Sparrow Speak to Each General Speak to each general and tell them to meet up in the King's Arm. Speak to Francis Bluehawk Speak to Francis Bluehawk in the Faithful Bride- 50 Notoriety "Already? I'll get there as soon as I can!" -Francis Bluehawk Speak to Captain Ryan Speak to Captain Ryan at the Tortuga docks- 50 Notoriety "Our elite team is awaiting orders! We'll be in the King's Arm right away!" ''-Captain Ryan Speak to Pablo Swordmaster Speak to Pablo Swordmaster in the Trading Co. Office- 50 Notoriety "Samuel told me you'd be coming''. See you in the King's Arm." -Pablo Swordmaster Speak to Luuluu Speak to Luuluu outside Bowdash Manor- 50 Notoriety "Gotcha. See you there!" -Luuluu Speak to Matthew Daggermenace Speak to Matthew Daggermenace in the King's Arm- 50 Notoriety "Right over there? Alright..." ''-Matthew Daggermenace Return to Captain Jack Sparrow Return to Captain Jack Sparrow and meet with the generals- 500 Notoriety ''"As you all know, we are here to defeat the legend known as Jing Vang. We'll begin by moving through the Thieves Den, with Pablo here leading us. '''H'e'll make sure the East India Trading Company doesn't attack us. " -Captain Jack Sparrow ''"Aye, I'll make sure we get through safe." -Pablo Swordmaster "Right. Then we approach the Rat's Nest. From there, we invade." -Jack Sparrow "I see one problem. The entry way to the Cavern of Vang is cursed. We must have the key to open it." -Francis Bluehawk "What? Oh... I forgot about that. Alright then. While the generals gather in the Rat's Nest, you have to get the key..." -Captain Jack Sparrow "Keys. Key in the plural. When Jing Vang fled Raven's Cove, he left the key on the beach. El Patron, El Fantasma, and Foulberto Smasho split the key into thirds. Each of them holds a separate piece, even as ghosts." -Luuluu Recover the Keys Recover the key to the Cavern of Vang. Defeat El Patron Defeat El Patron on his ship to recieve a part of the key. Defeat El Fantasma Defeat El Fantasma to recieve a part of the key. Defeat Foulberto Smasho Defeat Foulberto Smasho to recieve a part of the key. Visit the Generals Visit the Generals in Rat's Nest- 500 Notoriety "Good, now lock the pieces of the key into those trap door." -Pablo Swordmaster Cavern Invasion (Treasure Map) Invade the Cavern of Vang with your army. "First, we need to defeat the central cavern guards! Get those undead!" -Captain Jack Sparrow Capture the Main Cavern Capture the central cavern by destroying resistance. Defeat Undead Servants Defeat 20 Undead Servants Raid Boxes Raid 10 boxes surrounding the cave Raid Barrels Raid 10 barrels suurrounding the cave Regroup Regroup with the generals in the center of the central cavern- 100 Notoriety "The central cavern is ours! Where to next, Jack?" -Matthew Daggermenace "Head through the cave on the right. I think I hear undead in there. And for the record, it's Captain Jack Sparrow." -Captain Jack Sparrow "Wait a moment... that's the battle cavern! It's rumored Hamsakai himself dwells within there!" -Captain Ryan Capture Battle Cavern Cature the Battle Cavern by defeating undead inside it. Defeat Undead Duelists Defeat 50 Undead Duelists Defeat Undead Raiders Defeat 40 Undead Raiders Defeat Undead Captains Defeat 30 Undead Captains Defeat Undead Slayers Defeat 20 Undead Slayers Defeat Undead Mercenaries Defeat 10 Undead Mercenaries Defeat Hamsakai Defeat Hamsakai to gain control of the battle cavern. Regroup Regroup with the generals in the center of the battle cavern- 100 Notoriety "Unbelievable! We defeated Hamsakai! Where to next, Sparrow?" -Pablo Swordmaster "Once again, it is Captain Jack Sparrow! Head across the central cavern into the treasure caverns. We'll take that mine lift down. It's rumored Takey Jun is at the bottom." -Captain Jack Sparrow Take the Mine Lift Take the mine lift down to the bottom of the treasure cavern- 0 Notoriety Capture Treasure Cavern Capture the treasure cavern by taking over gold stores. Capture First Level Capture first level of gold stores by smashing voodoo artifacts. Capture Second Level Capture second level of gold stores by smashing voodoo artifacts. Capture Third Level Capture third level of gold stores by smashing voodoo artifacts. Capture Fourth Level Capture fourt level of gold stores by smashing voodoo artifacts. Capture Ground Level Capture ground level by defeating Takey Jun. Regroup Regroup at ground level- 100 Notoriety "What's that door lead to?" -Pablo Swordmaster "That, my...aquaintance...is rumored to be thedoor to the underwater cavern rumored to hold the Scaled Serpent." -''Captain Jack Sparrow Open Door Open the door to the undewater cavern open. "''Fire in the hole!" -''Francis Bluehawk -Hessian Jagers light gunpowder and blow open door- "''Knew we could do it!" Francis Bluehawk "Yeah, or we could've used the key that was hanging from Takey Jun's belt!" -''Matthew Daggermenace "''No matter, the Spanish are bringing what we've plundered to the surface." -Luuluu Climb Aboard Ship Climb about the Scaled Serpent. "Now, I hate to tell you this, but this will be as far as your going. My spies informed my of your little lie! We're going to kill you and take this ship! Black Guard, attack!" -Pablo Swordmaster Defeat Black Guard Defeat the traitorous Black Guard who ambushed you. Defeat 15 Grunts Defeat the Grunts to lesser their numbers Defeat 10 Hired-Guns Defeat the Hired-Guns to weaken their numbers Defeat 5 Mercenaries Defeat the Mercenaries to weaken their numbers Defeat 2 Assassins Defeat the Assassins to weaken their numbers Approach Pablo Swordmaster Approach Pablo Swordmaster and run him out of the cavern- 50 Notoriety "Well...I...uh...Black Guard! Retreat!" -Pablo Swordmaster -the Black Guard retreat up the mine shaft elevator- "Good ridance! Hah, they forgot to disable the mine shaft. Let's get moving." -Luuluu Regroup Regroup with the remaining generals at the central cave- 100 Notoriety "Well, up that bridge I guess? Anyone know what's in there?" -Francis Bluehawk "Well, we assume it's Ren Jako and Kin Yang guarding Jing Vang. Is that right, Captain Sparrow?" -Captain Ryan "Aye, it is. Move stealthily." -Captain Jack Sparrow Proceed Over Bridge Proceed over the bridge into the throne cavern- 10 Notoriety "Who dares disturb my resting place? Jako, Yang, attack!" -Jing Vang "Uh... ah! Spanish, retreat! Collapse this cavern! Blow it up! Quickly! See you 'round in the next life!" -Luuluu "We'll follow him! The rest of you follow fight those guards!" -Captain Ryan Defeat Guards Defeat the guards Defeat Ren Jako Defeat the left guard Defeat Kin Yang Defeat the right guard Attack Jing Vang Attack Jing Vang "Foolish mortals! You stand no match for me! Muahaha! Fear my wrath!" Defeat Jing Vang Defeat Jing Vang Regroup Regroup with your remaining generals around Jing Vang's skeleton. "We've done it! We've done it!" -Matthew Daggermenace "Aye, we have... Francis, what are you doing?" -Captain Jack Sparrow "Please, you didn't really think I'd just walk away without my plunder, did you?'' Sorry boys, but your about to join Jolly Roger!" -Francis Bluehawk' Maim Francis Bluehawk Maim Francis to red health in his health bar Speak to Francis Bluehawk Speak to Francis- 10 Notoriety "Parlay! Parlay! Please, just don't hurt me!" -Francis Bluehawk "Get out of here. I better not see you around me loot again!" -Captain Jack Sparrow Leave the Cavern Leave the Cavern with Jack Sparrow and Matthew Daggermenace. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's meet up in the Faithful Bride." -Captain Jack Sparrow (Note: Camera zooms out and you see pirates lifting gold and bringing it to surface, then treasure map ends) De-Briefing Earn your de-briefing Meet Your Crew Meet Captain Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride, along with Jack Stormwalker, Captain Ryan, Matthew Daggermenace, Joshamee Gibbs, and Johnny Goldtimbers. "A toast, to the two bravest pirates in the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow and *Your Name Here*!" -Joshamee Gibbs "Hear hear!" -Everyone Aye, and I apologize for Pablo Swordmaster's outrageous behavior. On behalf of the gentler East India Trading Company, I hope you accept my apology." -Johnny Goldtimbers "Aye, course we do!" -Jack Stormwalker "Thank you. Well, I must be off. May we meet again."'' ''-Johnny Goldtimbers "I'm sorry I could not catch Luuluu. However, he and his soldiers had to abandon about half of their captured cargo. We climbed out of the swamps just in time to find those Hessian Jagers searching it. We told them to scram, and they did. Francis even dropped that gold you payed him. I've got to head back to Fort Charles, but I'll be around the Caribbean a lot." -Captain Ryan "That's great news! I will inform the Duchess of Anemois about Luuluu and Pearson's treachery. I hope to see you soon." -Matthew Daggermenace "Oi, it's almost dusk! I've gotta go visit my father. I really need to spend time with him." -Jack Stormwalker "Alright well, goodbye. Now, I've got something special to show you. I recovered it before we left. -''pulls out golden sword fro sheath- ''The Sword of the Golden Dragon. You've earned it. Fair winds!" -Captain Jack Sparrow New Abilities Congrats! You've just completed the quest: Vang's Legacy! You can now replay the Cavern Invasion Treasure Map at any time! You can now access the Cavern of Vang at any time! You've earned the Sword of the Golden Dragon! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO